Königsberger Dom
right|thumb|300px|Königsberger Dom thumb|Vorderseite des Domes Der Dom im ehemaligen Königsberg, dem heutigen Kaliningrad, ist ein im Stil der Backsteingotik errichtetes Baudenkmal. Er gilt als das bedeutendste historische Bauwerk der ansonsten nach den Zerstörungen des Zweiten Weltkriegs und den nachfolgenden großflächigen Abrissen „modern“ wiederaufgebauten Stadt. Es handelt sich um die ehemalige Bischofskirche (Kathedrale) des nicht zum Ordensstaat gehörenden Bistums Samland. Erst seit der Vereinigung der Stadt Kneiphof (ehemals auf dem Gelände der „Dominsel“) mit Königsberg 1726 gehört der Dom formal zu Königsberg. Auf dem Gelände des mittelalterlichen Königsberg (Altstadt, Löbenicht und Kneiphof) existiert oberirdisch kein anderes Gebäude aus der Ordenszeit oder aus anderen Epochen mehr, da im Zweiten Weltkrieg der größte Teil der Bebauung durch Luftangriffe 1944 und die Kämpfe in der Stadt 1945 schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und in sowjetischer Zeit dann sämtliche Bauten abgerissen wurden. Der Dom war die Universitätskirche, zu deren Gemeinde alle Studenten der Albertus-Universität gehörten. Der Dom und Kaliningrads Wappen zieren die umlaufende 10 Rubel-Münze. Dombau Der Vorgänger des Doms, eine kleine Kathedrale, war im Südosten der Altstadt von Königsberg zwischen 1297 und 1302 erbaut worden. Der samländische Bischof Johann Clare fand die Kirche zu klein und bestand auf den Bau einer neuen Kathedrale. Im Jahre 1327 überließ der Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens Werner von Orseln ein Grundstück am Ostende der Pregelinsel Kneiphof für den Bau des Doms. Um das Jahr 1330 (genaues Datum ist nicht bekannt) begann der Bau an der neuen Stelle, zuerst als Wehrkirche mit dicken Wänden, Wehrgang und anderen Verteidigungseinrichtungen. Der Deutsche Orden ließ aber nicht zu, dass ganz in der Nähe der Ordenburg eine Festung entstünde, und stoppte den Bau. Am 13. September 1333 unterschieb der Bischof einen Vertrag zwischen Orden und Kirche, mit dem der Bau des Domes, jetzt nur pures Kultgebäude ohne Wehrfunktionen, fortgesetzt werden konnte. Dieses Datum betrachtet man als Baubeginn des Königsberger Domes. Der Boden auf der Insel war sumpfig, und so mussten die Dombauer zuerst Hunderte von Eichenpfählen in die Erde rammen, bevor sie mit dem eigentlichen Bau anfangen konnten. Der alte Dom in der Altstadt wurde abgetragen; man verwendete die Baumaterialien für den Bau des neuen Doms auf der Insel. Eigens für den Materialtransport wurde in die Stadtmauer der Altstadt ein neues Tor, das Domtor, eingebaut und eine Brücke, die Dombrücke, erbaut. Diese Brücke wurde nach dem Ende des Dombaus wieder abgerissen, das Tor blieb jedoch weitere sechs Jahrhunderte bestehen. Nach der relativ kurzen Zeit von 50 Jahren war der Dom im Jahre 1380 weitgehend vollendet. Arbeiten an den Innenfresken dauerten noch bis zum Ende des 14. Jahrhunderts. Der der Heiligen Maria und dem Heiligen Adalbert geweihte Dom in Backsteingotik bestand aus dem langgestreckten rechteckigen Priester- und Ritterchor und einer durch eine Glaswand abgetrennten, dreischiffigen Laienkirche mit flacher Holzdecke und Turmvorbau. Um das Jahr 1440 wurde der Dom umgebaut und ist seitdem ein Hallenbau unter einem Dach. Die Kirchenschiffe sind völlig eingewölbt, das Mittelschiff mit zwölfteiligem Sterngewölbe, die Seitenschiffe mit dreikappigen Gewölben. An der Westfront erhoben sich zwei spitze Türme. Diese Türme waren bei einem Brand im Jahre 1544 zerstört worden, der südliche Turm wurde mit einem spitzen zwölfeckigen Dach wieder aufgebaut, über den Resten des nördlichen Turms wurde ein einfaches Giebeldach eingerichtet. Im Jahre 1640 wurden im Südturm Uhren eingebaut. Albrecht von Brandenburg-Ansbach, Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens folgte Luthers Rat, legte 1522 sein Amt nieder und machte aus dem Ordensstaat das weltliche Herzogtum Preußen. Am 27. September 1523 hielt Johann Briesmann die erste lutherische Predigt im Königsberger Dom. Im Jahre 1695 erhielt der Dom eine Orgel. 1833 wurde der Dom restauriert, 1888 erneuerte man auch die Orgel. Bei einer weiteren Restaurierung zwischen 1901 und 1907 erhielt die Westfassade das frühere Aussehen aus dem 14. Jahrhundert. Die Krönungsstätte der Könige Friedrich I. und Wilhelm I. war nicht der Dom, sondern die Schlosskirche im – heute nicht mehr existierenden – Schloss. Vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg hatte der Dom folgende Ausmaße: * Länge: 88,5 m. * Höhe des Südturms bis zur Spitze: 50,75 m. * Höhe des Hauptschiffes: 32,14 m. Bestandteile des Doms Fürstengruft im Dom Herzog Albrecht mit seinen Verwandten, sowie Hochmeister des Ordens, Bischöfe und andere Adelige sind unter dem Dom, in der Fürstengruft, begraben. * Albrecht von Brandenburg-Ansbach, * Luise Juliana von Oranien, Kurfürstin von der Pfalz * Georg Wilhelm von Brandenburg Altäre Der Dom hatte üblicherweise mehrere Ältäre. Sehenswert war seinerzeit der Hochaltar ( Triptychon ) mit 4 Gemälden ( "Sündenfall", "Taufe des Hl. Johannes", "Abendmahl" und "Kreuzigung" ) von Anton MÖLLER ( genannt der " Maler von Danzig " ), 1563-1611; bekanntlich waren sie die schönsten Bilder in diesem Gotteshaus. Epitaphien Im Dom gab es viele solcher Grab-Gedenkmäler, die zum Teil mit wertvollen Gemälden ausgestattet waren, so u. a. die Epitaphien von: Herzogin Dorothea; Herzogin Anna Maria ( 2. Frau von Herzog Albrecht ); Eheleute Wilhelm u. Katharina PLATO ( Gemälde " Jüngstes Gericht " v. Anton MÖLLER ( der " Maler von Danzig " ), 1563-1611; Georg von PUDEWELS ( Gemälde " Jüngstes Gericht " u. "Familie P." im Sockel, 1604, v. A. MÖLLER ); Freiherr A. v. Kittlitz ( Gemälde " Himmelfahrt Christi " u. " Familie v. K." ( mit zahlreichen Familienmitgliedern ), 1604, v. A. MÖLLER ) ; Wolff von WERNSDORFF ( Gemälde " Allergorie des Kampfes des christlichen Tugendritters mit den Todsünden ", 1606, von Anton MÖLLER) und von Dr. Christoph HEILSBERG ( Gemälde " Jüngstes Gericht ", 1600, von A. MÖLLER, ). Professorengewölbe am Dom Bald wurde in der Nähe des Doms die „alte“ Albertina gebaut. Sie war das Eckgebäude im Nord-Osten der Kneiphofinsel. Außerhalb, zu beiden Seiten des schmalen Chorschiffes des Doms, war ein arkadenförmiger Dachüberstand angebaut. Unter diesem bestattete man die Professoren der Universität; unter dem sogenannten Professorengewölbe. * Grabmal von Immanuel Kant; er war nicht der letzte, der in der Universitätsgruft seine letzte Ruhe fand.Kants Grab Die war nicht im Dom, sondern an der Nordost-Ecke außerhalb des Gebäudes. Das Grab wurde mehrmals umgebaut und renoviert. Wallenrodtsche Bibliothek Diese Bibliothek wurde vom Sohn des Gründers Martin von Wallenrodt , dem Kanzler in der Stadt, 1650 im Südturm des Königsberger Domes untergebracht und 1673 der Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung gestellt. E. T. A. Hoffmann besuchte den Lesesaal gerne und oft. Siehe hierfür: Wallenrodtsche Bibliothek Das Geläut Bekannt war die 1.200 kg schwere alte Silberglocke (Schlagton: es1); benannt wegen ihres silberhellen Klanges. Sie wurde 1736 von Andreas Dorling in Königsberg gegossen und befand sich im Südturm des Doms. Seit 1951 hängt sie in der „Gedenkstätte des Deutschen Ostens“ auf Schloss Burg an der Wupper im Bergischen Land in einer Glockenkammer, zusammen mit zwei Glocken aus Breslau. Die alte Stundenglocke des Doms war 100 kg schwer und wurde von Professor Carl Stange 1952 auf dem Hamburger Glockenfriedhof gefunden. Er vermittelte sie an die Klosterkirche des Benediktinerklosters von Bursfelde an der Weser im Landkreis Göttingen, wo sie jetzt läutet. Die Glocke trägt die Inschrift D ET Joh An Do MCCCCLXX G da / Jochim GryTTE – wurde also 1470 gegossen, und zwar in Danzig. Eine dritte der fünf Glocken des Königsberger Doms hat überlebt: eine 75 kg schwere und 1680 gegossene Glocke, die sich jetzt in St. Georg in Wester-Wanna bei Cuxhaven befindet. Verloren gegangen ist dagegen die 1492 gegossene große Marienglocke aus dem Nordturm, die größte seinerzeit in Ostpreußen überhaupt, sowie die kleine Goldglocke aus dem Südturm, die die Gottesdienste einläutete. Im November 1995 konnten die neuen Glocken installiert werden. Drei der ehemals vier Glocken im Südturm sind im Original in Westdeutschland vorhanden. Es gelang jedoch, den Glockenklang dem in Musikarchiven festgehalten Klang der alten Glocken weitgehend anzugleichen. Die Glocken 3 und 4 sind freischwingend läutbar, die zwei großen dagegen werden nur durch einen Hammer angeschlagen. Die Glocken schlagen jede Viertelstunde, zur vollen Stunde erklingen zuerst die ersten Töne von Beethovens 5. Sinfonie, danach schlägt Glocke 1 die Zahl der Stunden. Die drittgrößte Glocke wurde in Deutschland gegossen. Sie trägt im Gussrelief das alte Königsberger Siegel und das Wappen des Kneiphofs, darunter umlaufend die Inschrift: „Gegossen in Kaliningrad vorm. Königsberg A.D. 1995.“ gefolgt von den Namen der größten Spender. Die kleinste Glocke ist namenlos und trägt keine Symbole. Pfarrer von der Reformation bis 1945 Von 1523 bis 1944 war der Dom die Universitätskirche, zu deren Gemeinde alle Studenten der Albertina (Königsberg) gehörten. Zum Dom gehörten zwei Gemeinden mit jeweils einem Domprediger. Der letzte verbliebene Pfarrer bis zur Zerstörung 1944 war Walter Strazim (1887-1969), Dompfarrer der 2. Domgemeinde seit 1934. Sein Kollege, der Domprediger der 1. Domgemeinde Ernst Bronisch-Holtze, war am 20. Juli 1944 unter mysteriösen Umständen in Gestapohaft ums Leben gekommen, nachdem wegen „fortlaufendem und vorsätzlichem“ Abhören von „Feindsendern“ festgenommen worden war.Berichte des SD und der Gestapo über Kirchen und Kirchenvolk in Deutschland : 1934-1944. Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag, Mainz 1971. S. 890 Bis zum Ende des Doms verblieb deshalb nur noch ein Prediger. Hier wirkten zahlreiche prominente und auch weniger prominente Pfarrer. Zerstörung und Sowjetzeit miniatur|Ruine des Königsberger Doms im Jahr 1988 In zwei Nächten im August 1944 zerstörten britische Bomber den gesamten historischen Kern Königsbergs. So wurde auch der Dom schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen: das Dach, die gesamte Inneneinrichtung und der im Dom gebliebene Teil (Dubletten) der Wallenrodtschen Bibliothek waren verbrannt. Die Grablege von Georg Wilhelm von Brandenburg ging verloren. An der Ostwand des Hohen Chors blieben Teile des Grabdenkmals für Herzog Albrecht erhalten. Die Reste des Grabmals der Markgräfin Elisabeth wurden ebenso wie das Epitaph der Herzogin Dorothea erst im Zuge früherer Restaurierungsarbeiten vernichtet. An der Südwand finden sich dagegen noch die Epitaphien von Herzogin Anna Maria, der 2. Frau von Herzog Albrecht. Im Eingangsbereich liegt die Grabplatte des Hochmeisters Luther von Braunschweig, des Erbauers des Doms. Von seinem Grabmal mit einer geschnitzten Plastik des Verstorbenen sind noch Fragmente der steinernen Grabtafel mit Teilen der Inschrift im Dom erhalten. In den Museumsräumen des Turms werden zahlreiche originale Steine und Bodenfundstücke ausgestellt. Gewölbe stürzten teilweise ein, das Grundgerüst des Gebäudes blieb aber stehen. Nach dem Kriegsende wurde der nördliche Teil Ostpreußens Teil der Sowjetunion. Für eine Restaurierung der Domruine sowie anderer historischer Gebäude hatte die Regierung weder Mittel noch Interesse. Vorkriegsbauten, die als „Symbole des preußischen Militarismus und Faschismus“ und „Schandmale der neuen sozialistischen Stadt“ galten, wurden abgebaut. Die Domruine wurde jedoch geduldet: Wegen des darunter liegenden Kant-Grabmals traute sich die neue Stadtregierung nicht, die Ruine zu sprengen. Im Jahre 1960 bekam der Dom den Status eines Kulturdenkmals, es gab jedoch lange Zeit keine Bestrebungen, den Verfall zu stoppen und die Kirche oder das Grabmal Kants zu restaurieren. In den Jahren 1976 und 1982 erfolgten Konservierungsversuche, deren Nutzen jedoch umstritten ist. Restaurierung thumb|upright|Restauriertes Wappenfenster thumb|Restauriertes Kirchenfenster Mit der Perestroika wurden Diskussionen über die Zukunft des Königsberger Doms wiederbelebt. Seit 1992 führt die neu gegründete Firma „Kafedralny Sobor“ („Die Kathedrale“) unter der Leitung des Dombaumeisters Igor Alexejewitsch Odinzow Restaurierungsarbeiten durch. Die Projektleitung arbeitet eng mit dem Zentrum für Handwerk und Denkmalpflege in Fulda, das große Erfahrungen bei der Restaurierung europäischer Bauten hat, zusammen. An der Finanzierung der Arbeiten sind folgende Organisationen beteiligt: * Die russische Regierung * Die Zeit-Stiftung * Der Förderkreis zur Wiedererrichtung des Königsberger Domes: ** Die Stiftung Königsberg ** Die Stadtgemeinschaft Königsberg ** Die Gemeinschaft evangelischer Ostpreußen ** Die Landsmannschaft Ostpreußen Nach Untersuchung der Ruine, Auftreiben alter Baupläne, Fotografien und Zeichnungen des Doms wurde 1993 mit Konservierungsarbeiten begonnen. 1994 begann die Restaurierung der Türme: der Nordturm wurde durch Betondecken und -gurte verstärkt, beim Anbringen des Dachgerüsts am Südturm waren Hubschrauber der Marine beteiligt. 1995 wurden am Turm eine funkgesteuerte Uhr und vier Glocken angebracht. Die Glocken schlagen zu jeder vollen Stunde die Anfangsmelodie von Ludwig van Beethovens Fünfter Sinfonie. In den Jahren 1995 und 1996 wurden Domepitaph und das Grabmal Immanuel Kants restauriert. Arbeiten am Dach liefen zwischen 1996 und 1998; um Gewicht zu sparen, wurde statt Dachziegeln Kupferblech verwendet. 1998 wurden im Nordturm zwei weitere Glocken angehängt. Seit 1998 läuft die langwierige Außensanierung, seit 2000 entstehen das Rippengewölbe und Fenster neu. Kritiker werfen den Restauratoren des Domes vielfach unsachgemäße Arbeit vor. So wird vor allem das Einbringen von Beton in die Backsteinziegelmauern als langfristig schädlich für das Gebäude angesehen. Der erheblich dichtere Beton wird auf dem bekanntermaßen nachgiebigen Untergrund für neue Absetzungen der so ausgefüllten Mauern sorgen, die Risse zur Folge haben werden. Entsprechende schlechte Erfahrungen liegen aus Restaurationen in Deutschland vor. Der Bau des Domes auf dem sumpfigen Grund war insofern ein Kunstwerk, als dass man damals die Mauern langsam und gleichmäßig so aufbauen musste, dass sich das werdende Gebäude gleichmäßig setzen konnte, ohne zu zerreißen. thumb|right|Der Dom in neuer Umgebung Der Dom wurde als kulturell-religiöses Zentrum restauriert. In dem weitgehend wiederhergestellten Dom befinden sich eine evangelische und eine orthodoxe Kapelle, Taufkapelle, Dommuseum, Kantmuseum, Stadtmuseum und Räume der Wallenrodtschen Bibliothek. Im Dom werden regelmäßig Gottesdienste abgehalten. Am 7. Mai 1995 fand der erste ökumenische Gottesdienst mit Beteiligung der drei Konfessionen statt. Zudem will die Dombaufirma "Kafedralny Sobor" den Dom als (internationale) Konzertadresse bekannt machen: Seit dem Wiederaufbau wurde zahlreich klassische und religiöse Musik gespielt. Zudem wurde das MDR Sinfonieorchester eingeladen, am 23. Januar 2010 als erstes internationales Orchester im wiederaufgebauten Dom ein Konzert zu geben. Der Auftritt der deutschen Musiker gilt als weiterer Akt der Annäherung zwischen den Kaliningradern und ihren deutschen Wurzeln.Ute van der Sanden: "Winterreise nach Kaliningrad. Der Klangkörper gastiert als erstes internationales Orchester im alten Königsberger Dom. Mitteldeutsche Zeitung, 24. Januar 2010. http://www.mz-web.de/servlet/ContentServer?pagename=ksta/page&atype=ksArtikel&aid=1260693551061 Der Moskauer Patriarch Kyrill I. bat im April 2009 den Ministerpräsidenten Putin um seine Unterstützung für eine Unterstellung auch des Königsberger Doms unter die Russisch-Orthodoxe Kirche. Vorher hatte die orthodoxe Diözese von Königsberg an die dortige Verwaltung den Antrag auf Inbesitznahme des Doms einschließlich Grundstück und Nebengebäuden gestellt, „um ihn seiner zweckgemäßen Nutzung zuzuführen“.Kerstin Holm: „Gottesdienst im Kant-Museum. Die Russisch-Orthodoxe Kirche beansprucht als eine Art späte Wiedergutmachung den Königsberger Dom“. Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 17. Juli 2009 2008 wurde die Rekonstruktion der Taufkapelle von 1596 abgeschlossen. Nach dreijährigen Arbeiten ist die Grabtafel von Anna und Bogusław Radziwiłł an der Nordmauer 2009 wiedererstanden. Als Statthalter des ''Großen Kurfürsten'' hatte der litauische Fürst Radziwill viel zur Anerkennung der Reformierten Gemeinde in Königsberg beigetragen (Königsberger Express, März 2009). Derzeit (2009) wird die marmorne Gedenktafel für Markgraf Albrecht I. von Brandenburg-Ansbach restauriert, der in der Krypta begraben wurde. Die Orgel Geschichte der Orgel Bereits zur Einweihung des Doms im Jahre 1333 wird eine „sich auf den Letter befindende Orgel“ erwähnt. Eine zweite Domorgel ist in einer Broschüre aus dem Jahr 1928 genannt, die bis 1587 ihren Dienst dort tat. Ein drittes, sehr stattliches Instrument bestand von 1587 bis 1721. Den Angaben nach verfügte das Instrument über ein Oberwerk mit 16 Stimmen, ein Rückpositiv mit 18 Stimmen, ein Brustpositiv mit sieben Stimmen und ein Pedal mit 18 Stimmen. An Nebenzügen sind acht Nebenregister aufgeführt. Die uns von diversen Abbildungen bekannte Orgel mit ihrem wunderbaren Prospekt (Abb. Gallery) wurde in den Jahren 1718–1721 errichtet von Johann Josua Mosengel (1663–1731). Bei seiner demzufolge 1721 eingeweihten Orgel handelte es sich um ein großes dreimanualiges Instrument mit einem Hauptwerk mit 17 Registern, einem Oberpositiv mit 14 Registern, einem Brustpositiv mit sieben Registern und einem Pedal mit 20 Registern. Insgesamt folgten fünf Umbauten der Orgel. Adam Gottlob Casparini (1715–1788) setzte das Werk Mosengels ab 1742 fort. Dessen Orgelbaugeselle Johann Preuss (1722–1798) sowie Casparinis Schüler Wilhelm Braveleit (?-1795) werden ebenfalls als Orgelbauer am Dom erwähnt (Gause), bis 1888 die Orgel gänzlich umgebaut wurde von Max Terletzki (Lit. Albinus). Im Jahre 1928/1929 entstand hinter dem barocken Prospekt einschließlich der Prospektpfeifen von Mosengel ein völlig neues Instrument von der Firma P. Furtwängler & Hammer. Diese Orgel erhielt drei Manuale und Pedal mit insgesamt 64 Registern und pneumatischen Trakturen (s. Lit. 2008) Neue Orgel 2008 thumb|Prospekt der Schuke-Hauptorgel, August 2009 Der Dom erhielt zwei neue vom Potsdamer Orgelbauer Schuke erbaute Orgeln, eine Chor- und eine Hauptorgel. Letztere verfügt über 90 Register auf vier Manualen und Pedal (insgesamt 6269 Pfeifen) und konnte im Januar 2008 eingeweiht werden. Beide Orgeln weisen identische Spieltische auf, wobei auf elektrischem Wege von jedem Spieltisch auch das jeweilig andere Instrument bespielt werden kann, was für Duobesetzungen (zwei Organisten) vorteilhaft ist. Der Prospekt der Chororgel wurde modern gestaltet, der der Hauptorgel hingegen weitgehend dem Barockprospekt der 1721 von Josua Moosengel erbauten Domorgel nachempfunden, welcher bis zur Zerstörung 1944 erhalten war. Der Prospekt ist mit 17 stehenden Holzfiguren und 6 beweglichen Figuren verziert, die von Kaliningrader Holzschnitzern der Fa. Maxick unter der Leitung von Max Ibragimov angefertigt wurden. Im Zuge der Rekonstruktion nahm man am Prospekt folgende Veränderungen, teils in russifizierender Absicht, vor: anstatt des preußischen Adlers bekrönt das Instrument nunmehr ein Phönix, um den Wiederaufbau aus der Asche zu dokumentieren bzw. die Wiederauferstehung zu symbolisieren. Da die ehemalige Mittelfigur „David mit der Harfe“ in der russischen-orthodoxen Kirche keine Bedeutung hat, wurde sie durch eine historisierende Madonnenfigur mit Kind ersetzt. Auch das Königsberger Stadtwappen am Prospekt wurde modifiziert: als Schildhalter fungiert aktuell ein bekrönter russischer Doppeladler anstatt des ursprünglichen preußischen Adlers. Die Rückpositive, welche vor 1945 mittig auf der Empore standen, wurden an die Brüstung versetzt, welche letztere mit einem schmiedeeisernes Gitter ohne historisches Vorbild versehen wurde. Das Stahlgerüst für die Hauptorgel wurde von einer Stahlbaufirma aus Kaliningrad gebaut (s. Lit. 2008: Schuke, Neumann-Redlin von Meding). Bildgalerie Datei:Dom Wiederherstellung Königsberg.jpg|Inneres nach der Restaurierung 1908 Datei:Dom Fuerstengruft.jpg|Die Gruft Albrecht von Brandenburgs (zerstört 1945) Datei:Chors des Domes.jpg|Der langgestreckte Chorraum des Domes Datei:Krysha3.jpg|Restaurierungsarbeiten am Dach (1997) Datei:Sobor seichas.jpg|Der restaurierte Dom Datei:DomKalSeite.JPG|Der Dom 2009 von der Jubiläumsbrücke aus Datei:DomKalHauptOrgel.JPG|Die Hauptorgel im Dom 2009 Datei:DomKalNebenOrgel.JPG|Die Nebenorgel im Dom 2009 Verweise Siehe auch * Liste der Kirchengebäude in Kaliningrad Literatur * Michael Lilienthal: Historische Beschreibung Des Thums, Oder der Cathedral-Kirchen, Der Stadt Kneiphoff-Königsberg, Königsberg 1716 (Digitalisat MDZ München) * August Rudolph Gebser: Geschichte der Domkirche zu Königsberg und des Bisthums Samland, mit einer ausführlichen Beschreibung der Reformation im Herzogthum Preußen. Königsberg 1835, (Digitalisat Google) * Manfred Gerner, Igor A Odinzow: Der Königsberger Dom. Zentrum Handwerk und Denkmalpflege, 1998, ISBN 3-931991-21-0 * Anatolij Bachtin und Gerhard Doliesen: Vergessene Kulturen: Kirchen in Nord-Ostpreußen. Ost-Akademie Lüneburg, Husum-Verlag, ISBN 3-88042-849-2 * E. Neumann-Redlin von Meding, M. Schuke: Schuke-Orgel im „Königsberger Dom“ nach dem Vorbild der Mosengel-Orgel von 1721, in: Königsberger Bürgerbrief Nr. 71 (2008), S. 39–42 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite des Domes * Beschreibung und Bilder * Informationen und Abbildungen zur historischen Domorgel Dom Dom Kategorie:Backsteingotik Konigsberg Kategorie:Rekonstruiertes Bauwerk in Russland Konigsberg Kategorie:Kirchengebäude (lutherisch) Konigsberg Kategorie:Orthodoxes Gotteshaus in Russland Kategorie:Erbaut im 14. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Kathedrale (orthodox) en:Königsberg Cathedral it:Cattedrale di Königsberg lt:Karaliaučiaus katedra nl:Dom van Koningsbergen pl:Katedra św. Wojciecha i Najświętszej Marii Panny w Królewcu pnb:کونگزبرگ گرجا ru:Кафедральный собор Кёнигсберга sk:Kráľovecká katedrála (Kaliningrad) th:มหาวิหารเคอนิกสแบร์ก